The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to an independent suspension for closing discs of a row unit closing assembly.
Generally, planting implements (e.g., planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. These planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across the width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit may include a ground engaging tool or opener (e.g., an opener disc) that forms a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. In certain configurations, a gauge wheel is positioned a vertical distance above the opener to establish a desired trench depth for seed deposition into the soil. As the implement travels across a field, the opener excavates a trench (e.g., furrow) into the soil, and seeds are deposited into the trench. In certain row units, the opener is followed by a set of closing discs that direct the soil back into the trench and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
The closing discs, usually in a paired configuration, are disposed on either side of the trench and direct soil into the trench to cover deposited seeds with the soil. Typically, the closing disc configuration is such that both of the closing discs react together to uneven surfaces on either side of the trench. Uneven surfaces may be caused by rocks, plant matter, non-uniform soil distribution, or other ground discontinuities. For example, if a right closing disc is displaced by a rock, a left closing disc is also displaced. Accordingly, the disruptions in the soil may negatively affect the manner in which soil is directed into the trench, resulting in uneven seed covering. This may cause non-optimal growing conditions for the seeds, which may reduce overall yield and profit for farmers.